UNE BOITE DE CHOCOLATS par Kats
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas ! Je me contente juste de la mettre en ligne pour le plaisir des fans. Si Kats voit un inconvénient à ce qu'elle soit publiée ici, qu'elle me le dise et je la retirerai sur le champ ! Et pour résumer l'histoire : Voilà ce qui arrive quand un Chevalier offre au saut du lit une boite de chocolats à un autre Chevalier...


Auteur : Kats

Genre : romance

Couples : Vous verrez

Rating : Yaoi, lemon ou M et un soupçon ooc

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint-Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il nous permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une matinée de janvier au sanctuaire. Une matinée ordinaire en apparence. La guerre sainte contre Hadès était terminée. Les guerres saintes étaient terminées. Pour la première fois de leurs vies les chevaliers d'Athéna savouraient un commencement de vie paisible, pratiquement normale. En récompense de leur loyauté, leur bravoure, et pour les sacrifices accomplis au nom de leur déesse, l'ensemble des chevaliers morts au cours des précédents combats, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or, avaient été ramené à la vie par Athéna. Une nouvelle existence s'offrait à eux. Ils n'auraient plus jamais à se battre dans cette vie là. Et certains avaient encore du mal à y croire… en particulier, l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or.

 _Temple du Capricorne, dans les appartements de Shura, cette même matinée._

Shura sortait de la douche, il n'était pas matinal. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. Demain serait le jour de son anniversaire. Il sourit à cette idée. Le 'nouveau' pope, Sion, avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête. Une autre occasion de se retrouver. Les chevaliers ne se quittaient plus. Seiya et ses amis s'étaient installés au Sanctuaire. Après tout, ils y étaient aussi chez eux. A croire qu'ils étaient tous autant effrayés par une vie 'normale', sans  
combat. Se sentir en groupe les rassuraient.

Eux qui n'avaient jamais tremblé devant la mort, étaient comme des enfants apeurés face à leur nouvelle vie. Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ?

En tout cas, lui, Shura, appréciait cette fratrie retrouvée, même s'il n'était pas parmi les plus  
démonstratifs.

Shura, alluma la radio, une autre nouveauté dans sa vie. Les premières notes de Black 'Wonderful Life' montèrent doucement dans la pièce, mélancoliques.

'No need to run and hide, It's a wonderful wonderful life… No need to love and cry, it's a wonderful wonderful life…'

Il se surprit lui-même à fredonner les douces notes qui réchauffaient son cœur.

Tout en s'habillant, il songea à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec le pope. Ce dernier était inquiet pour un chevalier qui ne semblait pas 's'adapter' à sa nouvelle vie, et qui passait le plus clair de son temps à l'écart des autres.

\- Shura, j'aimerais que tu ailles lui rendre une petite visite, je m'inquiète de son état. Il ne s'intègre pas au groupe, et s'isole de plus en plus. Je pense que la culpabilité de ses actes passés l'accable. Vous êtes latins tous les deux, peut être comprendras tu mieux ses sentiments que tes compagnons ? Lui avait demandé l'ex chevalier du bélier, visiblement embarrassé par la situation. Manifestement, il évitait d'évoquer les vraies raisons de sa demande. Sion mentait très mal.

\- Pensez vous réellement que je sois le plus indiqué pour cette mission ? Je pense que Shaka ou Camus serait plus à même… Le Capricorne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu lui rendrais visite demain après midi. Et ceci coupa court aux arguments de l'Espagnol, il ne pouvait que s'exécuter.

Shura avait connu le grand pope plus avisé. En se basant uniquement sur leurs origines (grossier prétexte selon lui), il pensait que leur entente mutuelle serait meilleure qu'avec les autres ? C'était un peu léger tout de même. Cela devait cacher autre chose. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on l'envoi en mission là bas, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui, il perdait ses moyens. Mais il n'avait plus le choix désormais, dans l'après midi, il se rendrait au temple du Cancer, comme on le lui avait gentiment ordonné.

L'après midi commençait à peine, le Capricorne descendit vers le temple du Cancer, à la fois impatient et inquiet. Un puissant cosmos, familier, se faisait sentir aux abords du temple. Evidemment, il était là, Shura espérait tout de même ne pas avoir à le rencontrer, son coeur se resserra.

Angelo l'attendait adossé à un pilier, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol. Son pied gauche en appui sur la colonne, toujours prêt à bondir. Même sans son armure, il avait de l'allure le bougre, dans son pantalon de toile noire et son T Shirt bleu marine. Un étrange picotement lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il ne parvint pas à trancher si la sensation était désagréable ou pas.

\- Bonjour Angelo. Lança Shura, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Shura. Lui répondit Angelo, qui venait de lever la tête vers lui. à Sion m'avait prévenu de ta visite. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable, mais ne décela aucune hostilité. Ne restons pas là, entre, je t'en prie. Reprit-il en s'effaçant devant Shura, l'invitant à entrer  
d'un geste.

\- Merci. L'Espagnol précéda Angelo dans le temple.

L'annonce de la visite du chevalier du Capricorne le surprit. Il s'irrita à l'idée qu'on l'avait envoyé en mission auprès de 'l'ours' du sanctuaire. D'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait, comme cela, il avait un bon prétexte pour ne pas se présenter à la fête demain, puisqu'il aurait eu l'occasion de remettre son présent à Shura aujourd'hui même. Il se posta contre un pilier et attendit. Il sentit son cosmos s'approcher. Il fit frémir le sien comme un encouragement à venir à lui. Il apparut sur les dalles de l'entrée du temple, dans un jean bleu délavé et un Tee-shirt blanc. Sa ceinture de cuir noir soulignait la finesse de sa taille, contrastant avec la puissance de ses épaules que le tissu épousait étroitement. L'hidalgo devait avoir un succès fou se dit-il non sans une pointe de jalousie.

\- Bonjour Angelo. Dit le Capricorne en souriant.

\- Bonjour Shura. Sion m'avait prévenu de ta visite. Il essaya de masquer son mécontentement à l'évocation du nom du pope.

\- Ne restons pas là. Entre je t'en prie. En disant cela, son corps avait quitté son appui sur la colonne et son bras gauche invitait l'Espagnol à entrer.

\- Merci.

Une douce chaleur régnait à l'intérieur du temple. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers les appartements du Cancer. A présent, deux tasses fumantes d'un délicieux café trônaient sur la table basse du salon. En hôte respectueux du confort de son invité, Angelo avait laissé le canapé à Shura, et s'était installé dans un fauteuil, en face de lui.

Shura lançait de discrets coups d'œil autour de lui. Il s'attendait à une atmosphère plus froide. Il constata avec soulagement que l'intérieur de l'Italien était certes, un peu dépouillé, mais non sans un certain raffinement. Cela s'annonçait mieux que ce qu'il pensait, et le café était délicieux. Angelo n'était pas un compagnon désagréable, il avait de la conversation, et même beaucoup d'humour. Pas au début, bien sûr, engager la conversation ne fut pas facile, mais les deux interlocuteurs y mettaient de la bonne volonté, et ce merveilleux café n'y était pas pour rien.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps aux deux chevaliers pour se détendre, et parler de tout et de rien. Les yeux du Cancer avaient quittés leur expression quasi oppressante. Deux yeux rieurs  
bleus profonds les avaient remplacés. C'était au tour de Shura de raconter les mésaventures comiques de sa formation de chevalier, et comme l'Italien, il ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes qui soulignaient les effets comiques de la situation. Angelo riait de bon cœur, et Shura n'était pas en reste. L'après midi passa comme une flèche. Puis, le soleil se coucha sur le palais du pope.

L'Italien regarda pas une fenêtre et s'assombrit.

\- Shura, il se fait tard, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer, demain est un grand jour pour toi ! Dit il faussement détaché sans un regard à son ami. La magie de l'instant allait cesser…

\- Angelo, je compte sur toi demain, tu vas venir ? N'est ce pas ? Demanda l'Espagnol, pressentant ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je ne pense pas, désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse l'Italien se leva, alla ouvrir un tiroir d'une commode, et en sorti un paquet rectangulaire.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Lança le Cancer… Puisque je ne viendrais pas demain, autant  
te le donner tout de suite. Il déposa l'objet sur les genoux du brun chevalier et retourna s'asseoir à la place qui était la sienne depuis le début de l'après midi.

Le paquet était enveloppé d'un papier cadeau uni, dans les tons cuivrés, et le ruban doré qui l'entourait était noué avec délicatesse.

\- C'est presque dommage de l'ouvrir ! Plaisanta Shura, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, sachant déjà que l'Italien ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Merci Angelo, je suis vraiment touché.

\- Ouvre !

Cela aurait été impoli de lui désobéir…

Le Chevalier d'or du Capricorne dénoua avec soins le ruban, et ôta avec lenteur et délicatesse le papier de la boîte. Il espérait retarder ainsi l'instant de la séparation…

\- Des chocolats ! Comment sais-tu que c'est mon péché mignon ? S'étonna Shura.

\- Ah, j'ai mes sources, et les moyens de les faire parler ! Plaisanta Angelo.

\- Goûte-les. Reprit l'Italien.

\- Tu t'es vraiment bien renseigné !

Shura hésita un moment, les yeux brillants d'envie, ne sachant pas par lequel commencer…

\- Alors, tu sèches Capricorne ?

\- Ils ont l'air tellement appétissant que je ne sais lequel choisir !

\- Attends, je vais t'aider - murmura Angelo en se levant. Il s'assit à la droite de Shura, en croisant ses jambes musclées, et pris appuis avec son bras gauche sur le canapé.

Shura déglutit en sentant s'asseoir son ami si près, et le même frisson qu'en début d'après midi glissa le long de son dos. Entre plaisir et appréhension…

La main droite d'Angelo se dirigea vers un dôme laqué, qu'il prit et présenta devant la bouche de Shura.

\- Goûte celui-ci. Murmura t il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Shura se sentait extrêmement gêné, et rougissant de plus ! Mais il n'aurait pas reculé, après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, et la gourmandise était la plus forte. Il s'apprêtait à engloutir le chocolat en entier quand Angelo cria !

\- Non ! Pas comme ça ! Croque en un bout d'abord… Ajouta t il plus doucement, pour encourager son ami à le faire.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat particulier, et Shura, ne pu que se soumettre… Ses yeux… pensa Shura… Et il s'exécuta, ne quittant pas Angelo du regard, fasciné.

\- Bien…. Maintenant ferme les yeux, et laisse fondre le chocolat…

Là encore, l'Espagnol s'exécuta, soumis à la douce autorité du Cancer. Il commençait vraiment à aimer la tournure des choses, et ce merveilleux goût chocolaté excitait ses papilles.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, quel goût ça peut avoir…

\- Hum… Shura fut tiré de sa douce rêverie à contre cœur, mais se concentra sur la demande d'Angelo.

\- Hum…, ché pas du chocolat au lait…, hum…, ché un peu plus fin Articula le Capricorne entre deux analyses… C'est du praliné noisette S'exclama t il après avoir avalé sa bouchée, les yeux rivés sur ceux d'Angelo, guettant sa réponse…

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Ironisa le bel Italien, décidemment d'humeur taquine. Tu ne veux pas vérifier avant de me donner ta réponse définitive ?

En disant cela, il avait amené la bouchée restante au devant des lèvres de Shura, qui, se pencha lentement, et saisit délicatement le chocolat entre ses dents, en prenant soin de ne pas  
toucher Angelo. Il referma les yeux, pencha la tête en arrière, et la posa sur le dossier du canapé, laissant fondre cette exquise pate cacaotée dans sa bouche, en souriant d'extase.

\- Alors ? N'est ce pas délicieux ? La 2ème bouchée est toujours la meilleure, car  
tous les arômes se trouvent décuplés en bouche… Si on leur laisse le temps de s'exprimer… Susurra Angelo dans l'oreille de Shura, sous le charme de l'instant.

\- Je confirme, c'est du praliné. Dit Shura, qui venait d'avaler la bouchée, et de rouvrir les yeux par la même occasion.

\- Tu en veux un autre ? Demanda Angelo, de la même voix douce et caressante…

L'Espagnol fit oui de la tête en souriant.

Lorsque l'Italien leva la main pour la diriger vers la boîte de chocolats, Shura retint son souffle, comme si l'ombre de la main d'Angelo était vivante, et caressait sa gorge, puis son torse et enfin ses abdominaux.

Il choisit cette fois si un pavé mat, en forme de cube, qu'il présenta à nouveau aux lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier, oubliant sa retenue, mordit délicatement, et ne se priva pas d'effleurer les doigts d'Angelo de ses lèvres. Ce dernier tressaillit imperceptiblement. Cette sensuelle leçon de 'dégustation' prenait une drôle de tournure, une tournure délicieuse.

\- Ganache ?... Risqua le Capricorne, les yeux clos de ravissement. Je crois que j'ai encore un doute

L'Italien ne se fit pas prier, et présenta la bouchée restante à Shura, sans un mot, mais avec un sourire évocateur. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Shura, non content d'engloutir le morceau de cube noir, se mit à suçoter les doigts d'Angelo, sur lesquels le chocolat avait fondu. Il n'y avait pas que le chocolat qui fondait…

'Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses' pensa le Cancer, une lueur étrange aux fonds des yeux.

Il attrapa un troisième chocolat, en forme de buche. L'Espagnol croqua, et fut surpris  
par le liquide alcoolisé qui coula sur son menton.

' Zut, de la liqueur.' Pensa t il. L'Italien enfourna rapidement la bouchée restante, et se prépara à mettre son plan à exécution.

Lorsque Shura porta sa main droite à son menton, Angelo lui saisit le bras de sa main gauche, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'Espagnol retenait son souffle…

'Non, il ne va pas faire ça' Pensa t il, mais il en mourait d'envie… Il se surprit à vouloir goûter à d'autres saveurs…

Sans le quitter des yeux, Angelo déposa la boite de chocolat à coté de Shura, se redressa, puis enjamba l'Espagnol. Ainsi, l'Italien se retrouva assis à califourchon sur le Capricorne. Il repoussa doucement la tête brune sur le canapé, et se saisit vivement de la main libre de l'Espagnol qui tentait de le repousser, faiblement, pour la forme.

Avec une lenteur diabolique, il recueilli au bout de sa langue la goutte de liqueur qui perlait au menton de Shura, qui n'osait plus respirer, ni bouger. Etait ce un rêve ? La langue d'Angelo le ramena à la réalité, car elle suivait le même chemin que la goutte d'alcool, mais en sens inverse. Arrivée aux lèvres, elle se retira lentement.

L'Italien se recula un peu pour contempler le visage de Shura, il avait l'air si perdu, presque enfantin, en cet instant ! Angelo rapprocha son visage de celui de l'Espagnol, tout en le fixant. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs soufflent se mêlaient, mais l'instant semblait suspendu. Angelo attendait l'accord de Shura. Ce dernier lui fut donné quand l'Espagnol cessa d'essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte Italienne, et s'y abandonna totalement.

Leurs lèvres se firent plus pressantes. Angelo, débordant de sensualité, augmentait et relâchait la pression de sa bouche sur celle de Shura, en un doux va et vient, sans forcer le passage cependant. Il voulait qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Shura, qui avait retenu la leçon, se laissait faire, et savourait chaque - bouchée -, mais vite, il voulut en avoir plus. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche, et la langue d'Angelo commença à en caresser l'entrée, sans allez plus avant.

L'Espagnol marmonna de frustration et prit l'initiative. Il embrassa à pleine bouche son compagnon, cherchant à approfondir encore leur baiser.

L'Italien était aux anges, et gémit en retour. Il pénétra enfin la douce moiteur de Shura, frôlant, puis caressant langoureusement sa langue de la sienne, avec toujours la même lenteur calculée.

Shura bouillonnait… 'Mais ou a-t-il appris à embrasser comme ça ?' Pensa t il, au supplice. Il se libéra enfin des mains d'Angelo, fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos de l'Italien, et plaqua son autre main sur la nuque bleue, redoublant de fougue dans ce baiser ô combien profond.

Angelo fit glisser ses bras derrière le Capricorne, resserrant encore leur étreinte, et enchaîna une série d'arabesques savantes le long des muscles saillants de l'Espagnol, lui arrachant de doux gémissements. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que lui aussi grondait de plaisir dans la gorge de son futur amant.

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, les lèvres humides. Shura n'en revenait pas, être avec lui, ici, dans cette position. Le caresser, l'embrasser, faire sienne sa peau soyeuse et chaude… Angelo qu'il… ça ne pouvait être réel. Maintenant, il était dans ses bras, et pourtant il venait à en douter lui-même.

Angelo souriait légèrement, ces yeux plongés dans deux lacs noirs, ou il était manifestement en train de se noyer. Non, il s'y était perdu depuis bien longtemps déjà, noyé corps et âme. L'Espagnol était si désirable, ses yeux de braises, ses lèvres charnues, sa peau d'albâtre. Depuis quand s'en était il rendu compte ? Peu importait en cet instant, il voulait simplement que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Shura se redressa, et prit doucement la bouche d'Angelo, leurs langues se retrouvaient enfin, après ses longues secondes de séparation L'Italien avait un goût sucré, et Shura retrouvait les notes sensuelles du chocolat à la liqueur, qui était comme un écrin à la saveur de fruit rouges des lèvres d'Angelo.

\- Si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien… Chuchota le Cancer à l'oreille du Capricorne, occupé à lécher goulûment le cou de son partenaire.

\- J'y compte bien. Répondit-il dans un souffle, étonné par sa propre hardiesse. Il venait de glisser sa main à l'entrejambe du Cancer, et massait délicatement la grosseur, qui se faisait plus présente à chaque caresse. Shura s'arc bouta contre Angelo, frottant son bassin contre le sien.

\- Je te veux, maintenant ! Gronda l'Espagnol à l'oreille de l'objet de son désir.

Un bruit de tissu déchiré, et l'Espagnol se retrouva torse nu. Tous leurs vêtements disparurent comme pas magie, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux restés dans la même position. Angelo quitta les lèvres sensuelles de son bel hidalgo, et traça de nombreux sillons brûlants et humides sur sa peau claire. Il s'attarda un moment sur les mamelons durcis, tandis que ses mains allaient et venaient lentement sur le membre dressé de son partenaire, lui extirpant des râles gutturaux. Il descendit encore, et mis en bouche l'objet de toutes ses attentes. Shura gémit, saisi la tête de son partenaire, et lui imprima le mouvement millénaire qu'il attendait de lui. Ses hanches décollaient de plus en plus au rythme de son plaisir. Brusquement, Angelo se leva, et revint prendre sa position accroupie sur son partenaire.

Les amants se regardèrent, et Shura pénétra violement Angelo, qui se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Désolé, je… Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais son désir était trop violent…

\- Je sais… Viens maintenant, je t'en prie… Supplia l'Italien alangui.

Angelo bascula sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, tandis que les mains de Shura s'arrimaient à sa taille, et soulevait son partenaire, dans des mouvements légers d'abord, puis de plus en plus amples et profonds. Le Capricorne était bouleversé devant ce corps offert, qui semblait si inaccessible tout à l'heure, et qui pourtant, maintenant, n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son désir n'en fut que plus frénétique.

Les doux gémissements du départ montaient en puissance, comme le plaisir montait de leurs ventres incandescents. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un corps brûlant, qu'une chair scintillante de sueur, avide de l'autre, et de lui donner le plaisir ultime. Shura se cambra, et dans un  
suprême coup de rein, se répandit dans l'intimité d'Angelo, qui jouit violement dans des mains expertes, puis s'effondra, essoufflé, dans les bras de son amant.

Ils reprirent peu à peu conscience, et récupéraient leurs souffles entre deux tendres baisers.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Angelo…

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

Angelo se leva, pris un Shura décontenancé dans ses bras, et alla, dans sa chambre, le déposer sur son lit. Il le laissa seul quelques instants, et revint avec… La boîte de chocolats !

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas être le seul à t'amuser, sous prétexte que demain, c'est ton anniversaire ? Ironisa le Cancer.

Angelo avait broyé un chocolat dans sa main, pour qu'il fonde plus vite, et massa son sexe avec.

\- Suce-moi ! Reprit-il…

Shura, fasciné par l'attitude du Cancer, lécha entièrement sa main brunie par la truffe, puis avala sans façon la verge cacao d'Angelo, et entreprit consciencieusement de la nettoyer elle aussi. Le feu de leurs reins naquit à nouveau, tel le Phoenix.

Angelo, sentant qu'il allait perdre la raison sous la caresse de Shura, le repoussa violement sur le lit, lui écarta les cuisses d'un air entendu, en s'allongeant sur lui.

\- Chasser le naturel… Se moqua Shura en souriant.

\- Je vais te faire chanter une autre chanson ! Menaça Angelo, en le pénétrant doucement.

Shura fut surprit de sa douceur. Alors que lui-même s'était comporté comme un animal, l'Italien faisait attention à ne pas blesser son amant. Il se rendit compte à cet instant au combien il le connaissait mal, et l'avait mal jugé. Il voulut se faire pardonner, en l'embrassant avec douceur, retenue presque. Après leur violente étreinte, celle-ci était chargée de tendresse, d'amour…

Angelo allait et venait lentement entre les reins de l'Espagnol, couvrant son visage de baiser, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur ce corps depuis longtemps convoité et maintenant offert sans retenue.

Le cosmos d'Angelo s'alluma doucement, chaud, enveloppant, rassurant. Celui du Capricorne se mit en résonance, presque malgré lui.

\- Tu es fou, tout le sanctuaire va le savoir ! Protesta gentiment Shura.

\- Savoir que je t'aime ? Je n'en ai pas honte… Répondit tristement Angelo, arrêtant  
ses doux mouvements de reins.

\- …

Le choc passé, Shura se mit à sourire, les yeux humides.

\- Tu… tu m'aimes ? Questionna le Capricorne, incrédule.

\- … Oui…

\- Oh Angelo… Shura colla ses lèvres aux siennes, maintenant son visage entre ses mains. Je t'aime ! Reprit-il après un fougueux baiser. Je croyais que jamais ça ne pourrait arriver, que tu ne me verrais jamais comme je te voyais, tu semblais si distant, si indifférent. Pourquoi m'évitais-tu ?

\- Parce que je… je croyais que jamais nous ne pourrions… je ne pourrais… Bégaya Angelo, ému par le tendre aveu de son brun ténébreux. Te savoir près de moi, sans pouvoir te toucher me rendait fou, il fallait que je t'évite. Je voulais quitter le sanctuaire, dès demain, avant la fête.

Soudain, les paroles de Sion prenaient tous leurs sens. Il avait pris conscience des sentiments des deux saints, et savait ce qui allait se passer. Demain, il irait lui dire deux mots. « Deux latins » c'était la plus mauvaise excuse qu'on lui avait jamais servie… Pensa Shura en souriant. Il va falloir le mettre au courant des choses de la vie, et lui apprendre à appeler un chat un chat !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? Le questionna Angelo, la voix rauque d'émotions contradictoires.

\- La ruse de Sion pour nous rapprocher… On va l'appeler Cupidon si ça continue. Ironisa Shura… mais très vite il ajouta, suppliant… Fais-moi l'amour mon Ange !

Ils reprirent leur douce étreinte Angelo ondulait de manière de plus en plus rapide, il allait jouir dans ce corps si tendre et pourtant si fort. Shura allait bientôt le rejoindre, mais ce dernier eut soudain un regret. L'Espagnol donna un violent coup de rein, et reversa la situation. Il se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur Angelo, avait dégagé le membre turgescent de son intimité, et maintenait fermement ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage du bel Italien. Ce dernier, essoufflé, déstabilisé, fixait d'un œil rond son partenaire, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

\- Angelo, si tu ne viens pas à la fête de demain, je te laisses en plan, maintenant. Mais si tu viens, je saurais être gentil, très gentil. Il insista sur les deux derniers mots sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur, soulignant la promesse de jeux érotiques élaborés. L'Espagnol souriait diaboliquement de son propre machiavélisme.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer avec mes nerfs ? Pensa l'Italien, à la fois rassuré et étonné.

Après tout c'était de sa faute, il se jouait lui-même des sens du Capricorne, depuis l'instant ou il avait ouvert la boîte de chocolat.

\- Alors, j'attends ! Reprit le brun chevalier, en mordillant langoureusement un téton. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul au milieu de toutes ces bombes sexuelles ? Qui sait ce que je serais capable de faire, avec tous ces beaux males ?

A présent il se tortillait lascivement sur le bas ventre bronzé, prêt à l'explosion.

Hum… Il apprend vite l'animal…

Angelo voulait montrer plus de résistance, mais il était au bord de la folie. Cette attente devenait insupportable.

\- Ok, ok, je viendrais… Dit le Cancer, faussement contrarié. Maintenant, finis ce que tu as commencé, viens, maintenant ! La supplique était irrésistible.

Shura n'avait plus envie de parler. Il s'empala sur son amant, et repris de fougueuses allées et venues sur sa verge, l'accueillant plus avant à chaque fois.

Angelo, toujours maintenu fermement sur le lit, se cambrait et grondait de plaisir.

\- Han… han… han… encore… oui… encooooooooore !

\- Hannnnnnnnnnn ! Deux cris de jouissance se firent écho.

Angelo sentit le liquide tiède couler à la fois sur son ventre et le long de son sexe, encore au chaud dans sa gangue de chair, des larmes de plaisir roulant sur ses joues en feu. Shura  
haletait, les yeux fermés, quelques spasmes secouant encore son ventre, prolongeant son orgasme.

\- Bon sang… t'es incroyable… Confessa Angelo, reprenant son souffle.

\- T'es loin d'être mauvais… Taquina 'l'incroyable' Espagnol.

\- Tu crois que tu peux tenir ce rythme longtemps ? Questionna l'Italien, l'œil lubrique.

\- Tu me mets au défi mon amour ? Shura souriait d'aise, il prenait enfin possession de lui, de son bel étalon Italien.

\- Je te mets au défi, chevalier, mon amour… si tu savais comme je t'aime

Angelo prononça les derniers mots avec une telle douceur que Shura ne pouvait plus douter.

\- Oui, autant que moi je t'aime, mon Ange… Sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres pleines d'Angelo, qui répondit passionnément à son baiser.

Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer, sans peurs, et sans retenues…

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, jusqu'au bout de la nuit.


End file.
